


Mais ferme-là !

by Tatsu



Category: Union Mortelle pour un vampire
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Keita n'en peut plus d'entendre Andrew babiller à longueur de temps. Et il ne peut même pas le tuer... Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire fermer sa bouche en l'occupant autrement ?





	Mais ferme-là !

**Author's Note:**

> Ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook ont déjà pu lire cette fanfic sous mon nom d'auteur d'histoires originales (Kate Lyna).
> 
> Cette histoire se passe dans l'univers créé par Kailyn Mei : Union mortelle pour un vampire (tome 1) et Plutôt mort que vivant (tome 1.5). Bien évidemment, si vous n'avez pas lu au moins le premier, vous ne comprendrez pas tous les détails. Pour vous aider, il faut que vous sachiez ceci (aucun spoiler, ni dans ces explications ni dans la fic !) :
> 
> William est le roi des vampires et est complètement fou   
> Keita est également un vampire, généralement calme, qui fait un peu le larbin de William (c'est plus compliqué que ça, en vérité, mais ce serait trop long à développer)  
> Andrew est un vampire, le plus jeune de la « famille », et il a tendance à taper sur les nerfs des autres par ses bêtises.
> 
> Pour info, Kailyn publie en ce moment-même une fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh et a publié des fanfics Viewfinder, pour ceux que ça intéressent (sur Fanfiction)

Andrew et Keita étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé de la demeure de William. Le premier déblatérait un flot ininterrompu de paroles, tandis que le second tentait d’y faire abstraction. Keita ignorait s’il maudissait davantage William de l’avoir ainsi coincé avec cet imbécile d’Andrew, ou si c’était ce dernier qu’il maudissait le plus d’avoir la langue si bien pendue. Ne se taisait-il donc jamais ?

— Tu n’arrêtes jamais ? finit-il par demander, en écho à ses propres pensées.

— Quoi donc ?

— De parler…

— Mais sérieusement, Keita, tu es d’accord avec moi, non ? C’est totalement injuste et…

Keita ne prit pas la peine d’écouter la suite. À l’évidence, non, Andrew ne cessait jamais de parler. Mais pourquoi William lui avait-il collé cet idiot dans les pattes ? S’il aimait tant ce boulet, il n’avait qu’à se le coltiner lui-même.

Les minutes s’égrenaient et le plus âgé des deux vampires commençait à perdre patience. Et il en avait pourtant beaucoup, de la patience. Il s’était dit qu’une journée c’était rien dans le vie d’un immortel. Ça passerait vite. Surtout qu’il n’aurait qu’à ignorer l’autre. Le problème étant que William lui avait expressément ordonné de ne pas lâcher Andrew du regard. Pourquoi ? Allez donc savoir… Le roi des vampires n’était pas particulièrement connu pour son bon sens et ses décisions pleines de logique. C’était même plutôt l’inverse, à vrai dire.

Keita regarda l’heure. Cela ne faisait que quatre heures. Il avait l’impression qu’il s’était écoulé au moins le triple en vérité. Il eut tout à coup l’idée saugrenue que, peut-être, s’il écoutait Andrew, le temps passerait plus vite.

— C’est pour ça que j’y ai pensé. En fait, c’est assez logique. Je suis presque certain de ne pas me tromper sur ce coup-là. Je sais que…

Non, vraiment non. C’était encore pire. La seule solution était donc de le faire taire. Mais comment ? En lui coupant la langue ? Ça repousserait, mais William ne serait sans doute pas content. “Et veille à ce qu’il ne lui arrive rien”, lui avait-il dit avant de partir. Bizarrement, Keita doutait que cet homme, aussi fou soit-il, avale une excuse telle que “il s’est mordu la langue”.

“Réfléchis, Keita”, se répéta-t-il. “Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire fermer sa bouche ?”

Fermer sa bouche… Le bâillonner ? C’était une idée, mais Andrew ne mettrait pas longtemps à se libérer. Il était stupide et maladroit, pas complètement impotent. À moins qu’il lui cloue le bec par surprise… De façon assez choquante pour que l’ancienne starlette reste sans voix au moins un moment. Peut-être même qu’il serait si choqué qu’il n’oserait plus rien dire. D’accord, c’était peut-être un peu trop optimiste. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup d’essayer ?

— Keita ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? finit par demander Andrew en se sentant bien trop observé.

— Je me demande si c’est une bonne idée.

— Bien sûr que c’est une bonne idée !

Évidemment, Andrew n’avait aucune idée de quoi l’autre parlait et n’avait même pas conscience qu’il avait parlé tout seul tout du long. Il était même reparti dans son monologue, expliquant probablement pourquoi c’était une bonne idée.

Et Keita craqua. Quatre heures, vingt-sept minutes et trente-huit secondes. Ce fut le temps qu’il fallut à ses nerfs pour lâcher, qu’il agrippe l’autre vampire par la nuque, l’attire à lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes.

Lorsqu’il se recula le regarda Andrew, il aurait presque crié de joie avec un grand “ENFIN !”. Parce que, oui, enfin ! Enfin, Andrew ne parlait plus ! Enfin, il avait réussi à trouver quelque chose pour le faire taire. Mais, finalement, la joie fut de courte durée.

— Mais… Keita ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas contre toute nouvelle expérience, et ça ne me dérangerait pas de le faire avec toi. Mais je croyais que tu n’étais pas intéressé. Alors…

Et voilà, c’était reparti pour le babillage incessant. Bon, au moins avait-il gagné quelques minutes dans son calvaire...

**Author's Note:**

> Sachez que si l'histoire originale vous intéresse, vous pouvez vous les procurer auprès des Éditions du Petit Caveau :) Kailyn Mei est trouvable également sur Facebook et sur Wattpad (où elle a publié Le roi des Tréfonds, que je conseille vivement, et d'autres histoires)


End file.
